


Blue

by houseuponthehill



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, All my medical knowledge comes from this show so I apologize in advance, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamione - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Endgame Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Formerly 'Knowing Is Better Than Wondering' but I've redone the whole thing, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, It's basically Grey's Anatomy with a different cast, LGBTQ Characters, Light Angst, London, Love, Mentors, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Age Gap, Original Birthdates, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Surgeons, Tags May Change, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseuponthehill/pseuds/houseuponthehill
Summary: “There’s also a young woman– she actually reminds me of you.”[…]“What’s her name?”“Hermione Granger.”–When Hermione Granger joins St. Thomas’ Hospital as a surgical intern, she becomes captivated by the utterly brilliant Bellatrix Black.(Or, the Bellamione version of Grey's Anatomy!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Other(s) - Relationship
Series: Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982446
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Blue

**July 1, 2004**

“Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, _you_ are the doctors. The five years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say _hello_ to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will _crack_ under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. _This_ is your arena. How well you play? That’s up to you.”

* * *

“How was it?” Asks Minerva McGonagall, a triumphant smile on her face as she walks over to the attending.

The black-haired woman smirks. “The same way it was thirty years ago, when I was an intern.” She quips.

“Well, Bellatrix, if you’d rather do the speech yourself, I will happily relegate. Next year, _you_ can welcome the new interns. I’ve no doubt they will find your _clever_ wit and approachable personality just _delightful_.”

The woman’s smirk widens at that. “Oh, no, thank you, Chief. Who am I to break with tradition?” She asks. “And anyway, you know I _love_ watching from the gallery their fearful expressions. Nothing better to kick off my day.” She adds as she takes a sip of coffee and hums approvingly.

“Ah, well, then.” Concedes the older doctor, slightly shaking her head with an amused smile. “I think there’s some real promise in this new group of interns.” Comments the woman, changing the subject.

“Really?” Asks Bellatrix, surprise and skepticism clear on her face and tone. “How can you already know?”

“Well, one of them is a Weasley–” The woman is interrupted by a scoff.

“As if that was _any_ testament to talent.” Voices Bellatrix.

“Of course it isn’t, but–”

“Honestly, this whole _in-bred_ thing needs to die already.” Interrupts the woman with a huff. “Letting a surname speak over ability. Ridiculous.” She mumbles, shaking her head in distaste.

“In any case, this is the first Weasley woman since her mother. I have high hopes, I must admit, even if it’s unfair.”

“It will sure make for an interesting spectacle– two siblings working together.”

“Yes, I’m sure there will be some… tiffs. The same way as when the _Black_ sisters worked together.” Says the older woman, smiling fondly at some of the memories.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes.

“Of course, your nephew is also joining the staff. Blacks have become a bit of a household name over the years, much to your dismay, so there _are_ expectations.”

The doctor smirks. “Oh, he’s going to be _in_ for a surprise if he thinks I’m favoring him in any way.”

“I’ve no doubt of your professionalism, Bellatrix.” Minerva goes on, “There’s also a young woman– she actually reminds me of you.”

That pikes the doctor’s attention. “How?”

“Outstanding record– she was first of her class at Oxford, just like you, a _plethora_ of recommendation letters from former professors, a very impressive one being from your dear cousin, Sirius.”

The attending’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at that. “Sirius wrote a recommendation?”

The Chief nods. “I was just as surprised.”

“What’s her name?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Uh.” Says Bellatrix pensively before an unimpressed expression makes its way to her face and she sighs lightly. “Well, even if he _is_ my cousin, I’ve never really trusted Sirius’ judgement.” Answers the woman, slightly quirking her lips.

“No? I seem to recall you two having very similar _judgement_ when it came to women.” Says Minerva with a small, satisfied smirk.

“And with that, I’m leaving.” Bellatrix says dryly, turning on her heel.

“Try not to torture the new interns, Dr. Black.” Calls the woman after her. “We need them, after all!”

* * *

She’s _way_ out of her depth.

They all are.

They’ve been in the building for less than two hours and they’ve already been thrown to the lions, or at least that’s what it feels like. _The Pit_ – that’s what they call it. _Seems fitting_ , Hermione thinks as she takes in the scene in front of her. There’s been an accident– a train crash. She looks around the room unable to focus on just _one thing_ ; there’s too much going on, too many agonizing faces and painful cries. She desperately hopes most of them will come out of this alive.

She looks around and sees the other interns are just as lost. It’s their _first_ day for fuck’s sake. _Go big or go home, right?_ She laughs to herself. She looks around again, searching for her resident– _McLaggen, was it?_ – She’s not sure, he didn’t bother to introduce himself in the morning, but she vaguely recalls his name printed on the letter she received a week ago. She doesn’t see him, not that she expected anything from him anyway. Hermione already doesn’t like him. He _exudes_ arrogance in the most insufferable of ways, because Hermione suspects that there’s nothing to back it up, no real talent behind his pretension. So, she breathes in deeply and decides to make herself useful–

“ _INCOMING!_ ” _Shrills_ a paramedic, her voice bringing Hermione back to the room.

A group of paramedics are trying to make their way through the chaos, carrying a gurney with two patients who are sitting up closely, facing each other. They are _impaled_ together by a large, thick metal rod that is piercing through their abdomens and sticks out of them about a foot and a half from both sides. They are still conscious.

She’s definitely way out of her depth.

* * *

A group of people are looking into the room curiously from the door. In a rush arrives Bellatrix, who stays right at the entrance, as well, observing the patients inside, baffled at the scene. Another surgeon, Dr. Pomfrey, joins her, and they are both approached by one of the paramedics.

“His BP’s holding steady at 90 over palp. She’s had two hypotensive episodes to the low 70’s.” Informs the paramedic.

“Did you bolus with fluids?” Asks Bellatrix.

“We’re pushing LR wide open through two 16 gauges in the antecubs.”

Bellatrix frowns. “You couldn’t get a saw in there?”

The woman shakes her head, “Not without moving them.”

“Which would’ve been a _very_ bad idea.” Concludes Pomfrey.

“That’s what we thought.” Agrees the paramedic.

“They’ll never fit into the CT, Poppy.” Bellatrix says quietly to the other surgeon.

The woman nods, “I know.” She says, deep in thought.

“Excuse me, doctor?” Interrupts one of the patients, a young woman named Bonnie.

Bellatrix enters the room. “You shouldn’t turn your head, try to move as little as possible.” She tells the woman gently.

“Okay, but– are you going to pull this out any time soon?”

“It’s a touch uncomfortable.” Says the man, Tom, and both patients share a small, pained laugh.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t do that until we get a picture of what’s going on internally. But I assure you, we’ll work as quickly as possible.” Pomfrey tells them.

“We have to get going.” Prompts the woman to Bellatrix, who nods in response.

“Someone page Dr. Bell.” Says Bellatrix out loud, getting a questioning look from her colleague.

“She’s one of the few residents I actually trust.” Explains the surgeon more quietly.

Katie Bell arrives to the room in no time and is given the instructions.

“Move them _extremely_ carefully.” Says Bellatrix, joining the resident on the other end of the bed.

Katie, Bellatrix and two paramedics start moving the gurney out of the room, paying close attention to any sudden movements. Bellatrix is walking backwards, keeping an eye on the patients when she bumps into someone.

“Sorry! I didn’t see you.” Apologizes hastily the person– a young woman, Bellatrix muses upon hearing her voice. She turns her head to admonish the person, but she is momentarily taken aback by the young woman. Hermione’s eyes suddenly widen in recognition and Bellatrix fights the urge to roll her eyes. Then, the attending notices a red tinge slowly appearing on the young woman’s face, who averts her gaze and starts walking away, but Bellatrix is quick to call after her.

“Hey! You.” She says. Hermione turns around swiftly and sends her a confused look.

“Come here and help us.”

* * *

“Oh– look at that.” Says Dr. Remus Lupin, studying the x-rays. “These people are still alive?” He asks bewildered, looking at Bellatrix, who slowly nods.

Bellatrix, Pomfrey, Lupin, Bell and somehow Hermione are in a room observing the results. The intern is quietly observing the surgeons, not really knowing what to do and trying not to get in the way of their work. Earlier, when she bumped into Bellatrix, she was momentarily starstruck, the memory of her younger self watching the woman receive _The Fawley Award for Surgical Innovation_ appearing in her mind. She realized a moment too late she had been staring and became instantly embarrassed. She feels very out of place without anything to contribute to, to the case.

“They are, they’re making small talk.” Answers Dr. Bell.

“It’s going through her anterior lung, through the aorta and out through the spine. How is she still _alive_? The aortic injury alone…” Trails off the man, fascination clear on his face.

“The pole’s tamponading the wound– _all_ of the wounds, as far as we can tell.” Informs Bellatrix.

“Although her vitals are unstable. She’s probably got a slow bleed somewhere.” Adds Pomfrey.

“And look at him,” Starts Bellatrix, “The pole shot _straight_ through the superior vena cava and the lung’s a mess.” She pauses, observing further. “Plus, it’s punctured his diaphragm down to his bowel, which makes bacterial contamination of the lung almost a given.”

They all stay silent for a while, observing the films.

“If we pull it out, they bleed out.” States out loud Pomfrey. All the doctors seem to agree, but none of them say anything further as they continue studying the films, trying to come up with a plan.

“What if you don’t move the pole?” Asks suddenly Hermione, breaking the silence after a while. She didn’t really mean to say it out loud, she just sort of blurts it out, but as the doctors turn around to look at her, she feels compelled to continue. “Just move one of them to get the saw in there. Then you could hold it steady on the other patient, slowly pulling it out and repairing the damage as you go.” She finishes.

The surgeons look at each other with surprise, though seriously considering it.

“Who… are you?” Finally asks Remus, looking curiously at her.

Hermione shakes her head, “Just an intern.” She replies quickly, immediately afraid of having overstepped.

The answer seems to amuse the neurosurgeon, who smiles at her. “Surely you don’t go by _that_ name.” He says, softly chuckling.

They all are looking at her with interest and Hermione blushes lightly under their gazes.

“Hermione Granger.” She responds, and as she does, she catches Bellatrix’s sudden, surprised expression.

* * *

The whole team is back in the room with Bonnie and Tom, waiting for Lupin to finish his examination. He’s inspecting the metal rod, the angles, the area it’s boring into.

“You weren’t traveling together?” Asks Bell with surprise as Remus looks around.

“No, we just met.” Answers Bonnie.

“Bit of an awkward introduction.” Quips the man, earning small smiles from the doctors. “Has anyone called your families yet?” Asks Katie.

“Yes, my wife’s on her way.” Answers Tom.

“And Ida– she’s my fiancée– I mean we can’t get married yet, but you know…” Bonnie trails off.

Dr. Bell smiles at her and nods in understanding.

“Can you feel that, Ms. Krasnoff?” Asks Remus looking at the young woman.

“Feel what?” She asks, and then a small frown appears on her face. “Oh– well, I guess that’s a _no_.” She answers quietly.

Lupin moves again.

“Can you wiggle your toes for me, Mr. Maynard?” He asks as he looks down, smiling when he sees movement.

“Are they moving?” Asks the man.

With a smile, Remus responds, “Yes, they are.”

“Good. That’s good, right?”

“That’s great.” Assures the doctor.

“What about me? Are mine moving?” Asks Bonnie. Remus looks down and sees no motion. He subtly sends the other surgeons a significant look, but nonetheless he smiles softly before responding, “They are.”

“Yay me.” Says softly the woman with a tired expression.

The man looks at Lupin, then. “Doctor– are we going to live through this?”

“Now, that’s just morose, Tom.” Says the woman.

“Sorry, dear.” He looks guiltily at Lupin again, “Doctor?”

The neurosurgeon sighs and looks at the team in the back of the room before responding, “Mr. Maynard, we’re going to do everything we can.”

* * *

“Her vitals are erratic, her pulse is weak, her spine’s severed…” Remus begins, taking a deep breath. “Even if we _could_ control the bleeding, which is next to impossible… she’d be paralyzed and in extreme pain.” He pauses, sighing. “At best.”

The room is quiet as Bellatrix nods slowly. “He’s got better odds.”

Everyone silently agrees.

Sprout turns to the intern, “Dr. Bell, prep an OR.”

“Bell.” Calls Bellatrix as the resident starts walking away. “Close off the gallery, we don’t need an audience for this.”

* * *

Back in the room Bellatrix is talking to the patients, the rest of the team save for Katie are in the room.

“This is hard because you seem to be feeling– your body’s in shock and it’s protecting you from feeling the pain, from feeling the extent of the injuries.” The woman stops, looking at them remorsefully.

The young woman kindly smiles. “Dr. Black, is it?” She asks, at which Bellatrix nods.

“There’s a giant metal pole cutting a path through our insides. I don’t know about Tom here, but I wasn’t expecting to be walking out any time soon.” She smiles sadly, “Whatever it is, please just say it.”

Bellatrix smiles sympathetically and nods.

“In order to operate on Mr. Maynard, we have to separate you. To do that, we need to move _you_ off the pole.”

“Can’t you just pull it out of both of us?” Intervenes Tom.

Bellatrix shakes her head. “If we did that, you would both start bleeding very quickly– too quickly. Once the pole is no longer plugging the wounds, the organs will shift and the damage will likely be too much to repair.”

Realization dawns on the young woman’s face, who looks intently at Bellatrix to ask, “So, when you move me… I’ll die?” She already knows the answer.

Before the surgeon can answer, Tom hastily says, “ _No_ – she’s too young. If anyone has to go, it should be me.” He says resolutely.

“Your injuries are less extensive, Mr. Maynard. If we pull the pole from you _very_ slowly and operate around it, we stand a better chance of repairing the damage.”

“B-but it’s not right! It’s not fair!” He breathes out.

The young woman shakes her head and looks at him kindly. “Tom, it’s not fair either way.”

Bellatrix looks down, feeling a constricting pain in her chest.

“Can- can you talk to my Ida?” Asks the woman after a moment. Bellatrix looks up questioningly.

“When she gets here.” She clarifies. “Can you– I was told there were delays and she isn’t here yet. W-will you talk to her?”

Bellatrix smiles softly at her.

“Yes.” She nods reassuringly, “Of course.”

* * *

“Dr. Granger,” Calls Bellatrix as she walks up to the intern once they’ve left the room.

Hermione turns around and sends the attending a questioning look.

“This way,” Gestures the older woman with her head. “You’re scrubbing in.”

Hermione looks at her weirdly before asking, “Seriously?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Asks the woman, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but– since when do interns scrub in on major procedures?”

“Since the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery tells them to.” Answers Bellatrix. “Which, I may add, doesn’t happen often. So take it.”

Hermione is at a loss for words momentarily, before quickly saying, “Y-yes! Of course!” As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, adding after a pause, “Thank you.” She says, looking at the woman and giving her a meaningful look, trying to show her gratitude.

Bellatrix starts walking as she says, “Well, it’s not everyday that interns come up with surgery plans like that.”

The young woman smiles at that as she follows after her. “I’m sure you would’ve come up with it eventually.”

“That’s true.” Admits the surgeon. “Still, you did it first and good work is to be rewarded.”

The intern feels her heart beat strongly against her ribcage at the simple compliment, a small smile appearing on her face. “Thank you, Dr. Black.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

The momentary rush of adrenaline caused by Bellatrix’s words is quickly diminished by the feel of the room once they step foot in the OR. There’s a heavy atmosphere as the team does the last bit of prep around the patients, a solemn silence having settled in the room.

It seems like long time has passed since Hermione’s entered the room, but as soon as the patients get sedated, the pace immediately changes and it becomes _fast_ – so fast it would be chaotic if it wasn’t for the surgeons’ accurately rehearsed moves.

Hermione observes in awe the synchrony everyone works with under Bellatrix’s command.

The young patient is moved off the pole first and taken to another bed while another part of the team holds the metal piece steady, preventing it from moving while it’s still piercing through the man’s body. Once the patients are completely separated, a worker steps in with a metal grinder and starts to cut the pole still stuck in Tom’s abdomen.

The first team is working around the clock, trying to salvage the woman’s wounds, but in no time, she starts bleeding out on the table. The ECG starts beeping erratically and Hermione feels completely useless not being able to help, just standing on the sidelines watching. Before she can even offer _any_ help, Lupin is calling time of death and the whole team is moving on to the other patient.

* * *

Bellatrix lets out a shaky breath as she steps out of the OR. She hasn’t felt so physically and emotionally drained in a long time. They’ve managed to save one of them, at least, even if just barely.

The hallway is almost empty, something she is grateful for as she leans against the wall and allows her head to fall back, eyes closed as she breathes in and out in an attempt to lessen her shakiness. She’s so focused on her breathing that she doesn’t hear tentative footsteps approaching.

Hermione debates for a moment to just let the woman have a moment, _God knows she deserves it after all she’s done_ , but Dr. Pomfrey has just informed her that Bonnie’s fiancée just arrived, so she closes the distance enough for her voice to be heard.

“Dr. Black?” She asks softly.

The woman in question instantly opens her eyes and slowly turns her head to her side to look at Hermione.

“Granger.” She says curtly, slightly raising an eyebrow in question.

“Ida– Bonnie’s fiancée, she just arrived.” She answers calmly. “Dr. Pomfrey thought you–” She is stopped by Bellatrix holding a hand up as she moves off the wall.

“I’ll go.” She tells the brunette, already walking away.

Hermione debates for a moment whether to follow her or not, and in the end she decides to just go to the locker room to change before the morning shift begins.

She walks unhurriedly through the hallways and once she’s inside the interns’ locker room, she starts to change into a clean uniform, taking her time. When she is done, she checks the time and realizes it’s almost time for morning rounds. She decides to go to the nurses’ station where she’s supposed to wait for her resident to arrive. From a distance, she can see the short boy with black hair and glasses who is in her group, already waiting.

She keeps walking when she bumps into someone, for the second time that day. And for the second time, as well, it’s Bellatrix’s path she’s come in the way of.

“Oh– sorry, Dr. Black.” She says, embarrassed at her lack of observation skills and clumsiness.

The woman doesn’t say anything as she looks at Hermione in mild annoyance. The intern is about to apologize for a second time when she notices the slight remnants of red and puffiness on her under eyes.

“It’s rude to stare.” Scolds Bellatrix after a moment at the brunette’s scrutinizing look. Hermione quickly schools her features and averts the woman’s eyes.

“Sorry.”

Bellatrix looks at her for a moment, before her features soften almost imperceptibly and she sighs, still partly annoyed.

“Goodbye, Granger.”

“Goodby–” Hermione starts, but the woman is already heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
